


The names

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Family of five [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I know it's still early.... but... maybe we can start talking about names?” - suggested Aaron.“They're 25 weeks old, it's not that early.” - answered Robert smiling.Or...This is the story of how Robert and Aaron decided the name of the twins.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Family of five [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548301
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	The names

“It's insane innit?” - said Aaron still grinning as they got home. They were at the hospital for another check-up and heard the twins heartbeat. They even put on a show for their dads and started kicking, both of them at the same time. Aaron and Robert couldn't have been happier.

“It's not even the first time we've seen them, but I still can't believe how lucky we are.” - said Robert still holding the sonogram. His eyes were a bit teary, but Aaron was in the exact same state. The twins got them both emotional.

“I know it's still early.... but... maybe we can start talking about names?” - suggested Aaron.

“They're 25 weeks old, it's not that early.” - answered Robert smiling. - “Okay but I don't want any hideous or “trendy” names. We won't make a joke of our kids.”

“With my lot, we can't even choose those terrible names that seem to be so popular these days anyway.” - laughed Aaron. - “Like...Tiffany”

“Or... Halo, Lemon, and what was that really stupid one?”

“These are all stupid Robert.” - laughed Aaron.

“I know but... it was an obvious one...”

“Boy?”

“Yeah, that as well. Or Casanova...”

“Well, I think neither of us would wanna name a child something stupid like that.” - said Aaron finally.

“Not even Goliath...or Delila for a girl? Those are biblical...”

“Come on Robert, even the Dingles are not that daft.” - said Aaron rolling his eyes.

“You sure?” - he chuckled.

“These are our kids, we decide either way.” - he shrugged.

“Good, there's one thing we agree on already.”

“So.... any suggestions?”

“I was thinking... maybe... Jacob for our boy.” - said Robert a bit nervous. - “I know there's _Jacob..._ ” – he said thinking about David's son – “...but it's not like he's still living here, and I don't know... it's my middle name, I'm fond of it.” - he gestured. - “Is it a terrible idea?” - he asked Aaron, trying to figure out what he's thinking. - “It doesn't have to be that... it's just an idea...”

“Oi, calm down, I like it.” - reassured him Aaron, after he grabbed his hand to stop him gibbering.

“Really?”

“Yeah really.”

“So it's Jacob then?”- he asked with a soft smile.

“Jacob Sugden-Dingle. I think there's a nice ring to it.” - said Aaron before he felt Robert's lips on his. It was sudden, and only just a peck, but his husband's enthusiasm made him chuckle a bit.

“I haven't thought about girl names though... I mean I have, I just couldn't think of one I liked enough to consider.”

“Well, I have something in mind.” - smiled Aaron.

“Yeah? Let's hear it then.” - said Robert being curious as he readjusted himself to get even closer to Aaron. Like that would make him hear it better.

“Annie.” - said Aaron biting his lips.

“Like... like my grandmother?” - asked Robert overwhelmed.

“Yeah...I know how much you loved her and... well she did raise you for a bit... and I don't know, I've always loved the sound of this name.” - he said honestly.

“Are you sure?”- asked Robert knowing that he was seconds away from crying.

“I know it was hard... to lose her when you were inside.” - started Aaron as he wiped away his husband's tears – “Of course I'm sure.” - he nodded – “And I really meant it you know, I really like that name.”

“Annie Sugden-Dingle.” - tried Robert. The name rolled off his tongue so easily like it was always meant to be.

“Do you like it?” - asked Aaron. - “We can think of someth...”

“No.”- interrupted Robert – “This... this is perfect.” - he sniffed.

“Look at us.” - laughed Aaron – “Crying at baby names...Seb would say that we are...”

“Embarrassing.” - they said finishing the sentence together. Seb was 12 now and although the dreaded teenage years were on their doorstep, ready to knock, they didn't have any difficulties with their son. He soon got used to Robert's presence again, after he got back serving 8 years in prison. Aaron was nervous at first because he had a plan to ignore Robert for a while at least, after all the shit he's put him through when he was still inside, but all these plans fell apart when they first saw each other face to face.

Getting back together was such a smooth process, but Aaron was concerned about Seb. He shouldn't have been. Robert found common ground with his son fairly quick, and suddenly their family was whole again.

“I wish she'd known about the twins. I wonder what she would've said.” - sighed Robert thinking about his grandma.

“She would've been proud of you.” - answered Aaron stroking his back. Robert scoffed but Aaron gave him a look – “I know it.”

“Okay, I believe you.” - he said finally.

“I don't wanna tell the family until they're born.” - said Aaron all of a sudden.

“Okay, if that's what you want.”

“You know how nosy they can be, I want this to be just our secret. Just for us to know.” - he smiled.

“What about Seb?”

“We tell him when we're in the finish line. I want him to know first.” - told him Aaron.

“I think he's gonna like that. To keep a secret. He did a good job last time.” - winked Robert thinking about their 3rd wedding.

“Yeah, remember how mad me Mum got for not inviting her?” - laughed Aaron.

“Yeah, and she kept saying how we told a 10-year-old but not her.” - they both laughed at the memory, it was a day they will never forget.

They got quiet after a while, sitting on the couch, both of them looking at that sonogram in Robert's hand.

“I love ya, Robert.” - said Aaron as he looked into his eyes.

“I love you too.” - answered Robert before he welcomed the touch of Aaron's lips on his own. - “How about we take Seb on a little family holiday?”

“Now?”

“Yeah, you know it's likely the twins will be born before they actually have to... and we still have a couple of months before we start worrying about stuff like that, but later I don't think we'd wanna go anywhere just in case.” - he said and Aaron knew he was right.

“Okay, where to?”

“Let him decide. And hope he's gonna pick a reasonable destination.” - he said smiling.

“Alright, we talk about it after dinner, then you can talk to the school.”

“What? Why me? You're his dad as well. It's always me who has to deal with school stuff.” - pouted Robert.

“Okay, first of all, that's not true, I go to the parents evenings as well... I did it for years...” - as soon as he said he regretted it because Robert looked ashamed. - “Hey, I... I didn't mean...” - he sighed as he made him look into his eyes – “I just.... not that your ego needs feeding...” – he murmured –”...but the teachers love ya, I've heard Seb telling me mum the other day, that they're always so cheery when you're there. To be honest I didn't like it.”

“Are ya jealous?” - smirked Robert.

“No!” - he said way too quickly.

“Yeah sure...” - he smiled – “Okay I deal with the school then. And not that they forgot, but I'm gonna emphasize that MY HUSBAND and I will take OUR SON on a little holiday before OUR TWINS are born.” - he laughed.

“You can stop laughing at me you know.” - smiled Aaron hitting his arm – “I didn't tell you so you can use it against me!”

“How about I make it up to you.... tonight?” - suggested Robert.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We open a bottle of red, and... you know.”

“Oh, I know.”


End file.
